


Bound To Be Together

by schierlingsbecher



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, canon interpretation, from spideypool comic series, it's grinedel's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the preview of the Spideypool series coming out 6th of January 2016, Spidey and Deadpool find themselves stuck together. Wade overly enjoyes himself. Peter.... is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grinedel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/gifts).



> [Here](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/post/136554814960/wadewilson-parker-but-what-if-spidey-was) you find my drabble on tumblr and [here](http://ilary95.tumblr.com/post/136342043375/spider-mandeadpool-01-new-previews-source) is the preview I took as a source.
> 
> It didn't turn out the way I wanted. Not one bit. I still hope you like it.

_Oh God._

“Deadpool!”

_They were so close_

“Yes, Spider-Man?”

_Too close._

_Say something, Parker._

Peter felt his mouth open and heard himself rant at Wade and let his words fill the blanks that had occurred in his mind at the sudden closeness of them. He wondered if that was what Wade’s head felt like all the time.

It was just… Wade’s voice was doing things to him, things that were absolutely oh-no-go when you were hanging upside down, bound front to front with that recent guest in some R rated dreams he had had. Not that he had enjoyed those dreams. Of course not… He’d never… His subconscious mind just tried to tell him… He’d been really stressed these last days and…

_I can’t even lie to myself – no wonder Aunt May found out about that fake ID I bought a few years ago._

Peter clenched his hands to fists to keep them from trembling. He had to think quickly – whatever was going to happen next, nothing good ever came out of situations like that for him. And he just couldn’t concentrate with Wade presence physically _and_ audibly occupying his brain.

Thoughts of what Wade’s skin might look like under that red stretch, if the rest of his body would be covered in the same scars his lower face showed and how they’d extend over- that wasn’t helping him. On the contrary. It was making things worse. That spandex that barely hid Wade’s body to him… well, that went mutual.

“But-”

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!”

How was he supposed to get a clear thought like that? Body of Greek God literally tied on his belly and the spandex did a lousy job at hiding anything. Shit.

Why was it that, when he had to face his final, absolute and sure death, this was the time the universe chose to tie him to Deadpool, like a last cruel joke at his expanse. The final blow of sarcasm, hitting Parker like a train - and there he goes down, oh. The crowd is wild with excitement.

_Well, pars pro toto, I guess._

Peter wiggled his hips to turn at least a little away from Wade and avoid exposing his problem

“I get it you need a little Spidey time. S’cool… But I have to tell you one last thing that is, in my humble opinion, the single most important thing in the universe right at this second: If you don’t stop squirming, I am totally going to ‘unsheathe my katana’ all up against your ‘spider eggs’. And by katana I mean…”

“What is wrong with you?!”

_More like what is wrong with me?? God, I’m not enjoying this, I’m no- enjoying this, I’m n- enjoying this, I’m… freaking enjoying this and I can never tell him because somehow the universe is gonna find a way to shove that down my throat again._

_There also are things that Wade could shove down my -OHMYGOD WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT FROM?!?_

Again he moved his lower body, okay, yeah, maybe excessively, who’s to blame him more than his own head.

Let those without fault cast the first stone.

Nobody could blame him for… liking this a tiny bit. And if he’d be any braver, or maybe a bit surer that a higher might would not turn this cruel joke against him and twist him even more, put him into even more trouble, he might just tell Wade that his voice was making him crazy, that he was so stupidly annoying that his absence was so freaking unbearable if you got used to all the chatter and noises and awkward laughs, that Wade was tall and handsome and what gave him the right to put such a butt into spandex sweet mother of mercy?

It was too much. Too much friction and heat and too much Wade around him.

“Would you shut up so I can think!”

_ThisWillBlowUpInMyFaceEventuallyThisWillBlowUpInMyFaceEventuallyThisWillBlowUpInMyFaceEventuallyThisWillBlowUpInMyFaceEventually_

“Don’t yell at me… That’s totally one of my turn-ons.”

Luckily the booming voice filled his head again and he managed to stifle a soft moan by biting his lips.

This was so sick. He was so sick.

His breath was labored as well now, but he kept quiet as best as he could with all of Wade pressed against him. His mind was dizzy now and his consciousness was filled with the sensation of Wade’s firm muscles pressed against him and Wade’s rough voice rasping in his ears and…

“Wade…”

The name slipped before Peter could bite his lips. But… no way Wade heard him, right? Heightened senses and everything, he wasn’t as loud as he heard himself

“I’m gonna…”

“Hold it until they devour our souls, man.”

_Uh-oh…_

“Uh-oh…”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [Schierlingsbecher](http://schierlingsbecher.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat or follow me <3
> 
> Also, feedback is always much appreciated ♥
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
